There is an image forming apparatus which releases a sleep state and executes a warm-up control if detecting an approach of a user. According to such an image forming apparatus, as compared with a case of not executing the warm-up control, it is possible to execute printing and the like early.
On the other hand, even if the user approaches the image forming apparatus, there is a case in which the user who is close to the image forming apparatus does not use the image forming apparatus. In this case, wasteful power is consumed due to the execution of the warm-up control.